


Millie and Matt

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Play, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a <i>folie a deux.</i> Hux should put a stop to it before the inevitable disaster occurs, but the fact is, he enjoys it. </p><p>Inspired by this picture of <a href="http://www.tn2magazine.ie/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/img_5092.jpg"> Domhnall Gleeson looking like Matt the Radar Technician's sister.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Millie and Matt

Matt has only ever been attracted to one person. Her name is Millie, and she's the sexiest woman he's ever seen.

Her long, blonde hair is usually tangled when she's with Matt, although presumably she keeps it in a bun while on duty. Her glasses are as big as Matt's. She's nearly as tall as him too, taller if she's wearing her heels. Physically, they're so similar they could pass for relatives, but that's just coincidence. They both had their styles long before they met each other.

“Some people think couples who look alike are happier,” Millie said, once. Matt doesn't know if that's true. He doesn't know any happy couples, but he knows he really likes Millie.

“Hi, babe,” he say by way of greeting, as he arrives at her quarters. 

Millie, always restrained, wrinkles her nose at the endearment. “Hello, Matt.” Her accent is crisp, a relic of her childhood in the post-Imperial Outer Rim. She comes over, walking smoothly on her high heels in the way Matt always admires, and puts her arms around his neck. Millie kisses Matt on the lips, then pulls away. 

“How was your day?” Matt asks, watching Millie return to the bottle of brandy she's already taken from its cabinet. Matt was thrilled when he received the comm message inviting him to visit her. He wanted to drop everything and run here, but he had work to finish first.

“Fine.” They might be physically alike, but in terms of their careers and their positions onboard the _Finalizer_ , they're very different. Matt is an entry-level technician grunt; Millie is a high-ranking engineer, a colonel who answers to General Hux himself. 

Matt sits on the couch. He's still wearing his uniform jumpsuit and vest. He could have changed into his civvies, but he didn't want to delay coming over any longer than he had to. “Did that ginger son-of-a-bitch ride you for...” He tries to remember what she talked about last time they met. He can't. “That thing you were worried about?” 

Millie frowns and brings two glasses over. “General Hux is a great leader and an inspiration to me.” 

“Right. Of course.” Matt takes a glass from her. She sits beside him, stretching her dress modestly over her bony knees. The dress has a high neck and a colourful pattern that makes Matt dizzy if he looks at it too long. Kylo Ren gave it to her. He brought it back from a mission because he knew, somehow, that Millie only had one dress. Matt would be jealous, given that Kylo Ren is shredded and all, but he knows Kylo Ren is just that kind of thoughtful guy. After all, he was the one who introduced Matt to Millie.

They clink their glasses. Matt can't drink the way Millie can, but he takes a swig of brandy, blinking as tears fill his eyes. She puts her free hand on his thigh. It's so slender and elegant, Matt feels like a cumbersome Wookie when he rests his larger, meatier one on top of it. Since Millie doesn't want to complain about Hux, Matt complains about his supervisor, who's constantly up his ass about one thing or another. 

“It's harassment,” he declares.

“Asking you to complete your work in a timely manner isn't harassment,” Millie counters.

That irritates Matt even more. “It is if he keeps insisting his way is the only way to do a job.”

“Sometimes there is only one way to do it.” 

True anger, the sort that gets him into trouble, starts to form deep inside Matt. He takes a deep breath and quashes it. They have so little time together, he's not going to waste any fighting. Instead, he says, “I guess you can't expect sympathy when your girlfriend's a senior officer.” Instantly, he realizes what he's said. “I mean...I mean, I didn't mean, unless....” 

It's mostly a sex thing between them. They have drinks and meals and watch holofilms in Millie's quarters, sometimes, but they aren't exactly dating. Matt understands why. The _Finalizer_ is a hotbed of gossip, and it's not like they could be seen together in the officers' lounge, or even in the cafeteria. Still, Matt fantasizes, sometimes, about taking Millie out to a spaceport restaurant or a planetside cantina, somewhere no one knows them. They've never discussed it. He has no idea if Millie wants the same thing.

“You're an idiot, Matt,” Millie says, but she leans over to kiss him on the cheek, and Matt can't feel insulted.

Later, after they've both downed a couple of drinks and Millie's kicked off her shoes to curl her feet beneath her, she rests her head on Matt's shoulder. Her knotted blonde hair brushes stiffly across his neck. It's a little uncomfortable, but Matt plants a kiss in it anyway. Millie raises her face to look at him.

She owns some makeup, Matt's seen it in her refresher cupboard, but she very rarely wears it. “I could always be called back to the bridge in an emergency,” she explains. Matt doesn't care. It's not like she needs it or anything, but he remembers the special occasion she put on some lipstick. It left a bright red ring around his cock. He still thinks about that, when he's alone in his bunk. It springs to mind again when Millie kisses him, deeply this time, her tongue tracing his lips then slipping past them to explore his mouth. She doesn't like it when he gropes her chest, so Matt's hands go to her ass instead.

Kylo Ren might be shredded, but Matt's not so bad himself. Millie pushes the vest off his shoulders and unfastens his jumpsuit to his waist. He's naked beneath it. The little moan of delight the sight of his body elicits from Millie makes it worth the chafing and discomfort he endured. She follows the trail of the zipper with her eyes, and then with her mouth. When she reaches Matt's navel, Millie sits back for a moment and removes her glasses. She folds them neatly and places them on the table, then dives back in, tracing Matt's exquisitely defined abs with her tongue. Matt throws his head back, savouring the sensation for a long moment before reaching down and pulling her onto his lap, where he can slide his big hands up her legs and under her skirt. 

Millie's cock is leaking already, straining against the white silk panties that were another gift from Kylo Ren. Matt should definitely be jealous of that, and of the matching bra he gave her, but Millie seems so happy with them, Matt can't get mad. If Matt could leave the ship and buy her those sorts of things, he would. Since he can't, he's pleased someone else does. It's not like Millie has ever shown any interest in Kylo Ren, apart from remarking how generous he is. 

Millie shifts, pressing her cock eagerly against Matt's hand. When they first started this, she was shy about it. They both were. That's long gone. Matt leans back and takes off his own glasses, tossing them aside carelessly. Fortunately, he and Millie are close enough together for him to still see her more or less clearly. “Unzip me,” Millie murmurs, and Matt complies, his hands feeling even more massive on the tiny zipper. Millie slips off his lap and drops her dress, folding it before she lies it on the other end of the couch. 

Millie is so gorgeous, sometimes Matt can't believe she's real. She's slim, smooth and so pale she almost seems to glow. Freckles speckle her entire body, concentrated in constellations across her shoulders and down her back. Her chest is flat. She was teased about that, maybe, by other girls when she was younger, but Matt loves it. He's not interested in massive breasts. The little pink nipples he can just see through the translucent bra are exactly what he likes. He leans forward eagerly, licking at one nipple and then the other through the tasteless fabric. Millie runs her hands gently through his hair. “Come on,” she whispers, urging him to stand. When he does, she jumps into his arms, wrapping her luscious long legs around his waist. “I want to ride you,” she says. Matt's never moved so fast in his life. 

In Millie's bedroom, Matt sets her on the bed and tears off the rest of his clothes. His cock is thrilled by what's been going on, hard and ready for action. Matt doesn't know whether Millie was a virgin when they met, it's not something they talk about, but she's always had a wide-eyed adoration for his dick. She grins as Matt crawls onto the bed beside her and helps her with her panties, kissing the insides of her thighs as he pulls them off. 

Matt is a big man, in every way. Millie is tall, but she seems fragile, even brittle. He worries about hurting her, about being too rough or too heavy or just too large. She never complains about it. Now, as Matt squeezes her ass and slowly slides a finger into her, she bears down impatiently, already wet. She prefers to take care of that part of things on her own, although Matt would cut off his right arm to watch her hike up her skirt and finger herself in front of him. 

Matt adds a second finger, which earns a groan from Millie. He hesitates, checking her face to make sure she's all right. “Don't you dare stop,” she gasps. Matt doesn't. He bends over and runs his tongue up the length of Millie's long, slender cock. It twitches happily, and Matt suckles its head.

The first time they did this, it was a disaster. Matt had seen many, many pornographic holovids, but none of them emphasized just how much work it takes to bring a person off with your mouth. Millie was frustrated, Matt thought he probably had lockjaw, and they were both determined never to try it again. Except they had, the next time things got heated in the bedroom, and Matt is forever glad of that. He loves having Millie's lips on his cock of course, he'd be crazy not to, but the feel of sucking Millie's is beyond anything he's experienced. Even when it's uncomfortable, and it usually is, the knowledge that it's him doing this, that lowly Matt the radar technician is causing Millie the senior engineer to lose her mind with pleasure, makes it more than worthwhile. 

He swirls his tongue around Millie's cock, bringing it in as far as he can. Her legs are shaved bare, but she keeps a neatly trimmed cluster of copper-coloured curls in her groin. Matt loves them, too. He nuzzles in with his overlarge nose, wallowing in the scent and the feel of her. Millie moans, loudly this time, shifting her head on the pillow and brushing stray hairs from her cheek. She's sweating, her face pink and droplets glistening on her neck. When she says, “Oh, fuck, Matt,” in her precise, enunciated accent, Matt sucks harder, raising his free hand so Millie can hold onto something as, a moment later, she comes, long and hard.

When she's done, Matt swallows happily, and sits up. He's rewarded with a smile that goes first to his heart, and then to his groin. His cock practically jumps, precome dripping effusively from the tip. Millie puts out a hand, wiping it up with her long fingers. 

“On your back,” she orders. Matt is more than happy to obey. 

She leaves her bra on, which makes Matt's heart race even faster. Millie straddles his hips. In one fluid movement, Matt is encased in tight, slick heat. Tears spring to Matt's eyes. “You're so...” He doesn't even know what to say. She's amazing. She's incredible. She's wonderful. She's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Matt is the luckiest man who ever lived. He's so grateful not only that she lowers herself to do this with him, but that she allows him to be in her company at all. Millie is very shy; reclusive, even. Very few people have even seen her. 

Matt knows he's not going to last, not with the way Millie is riding his dick, her hair bouncing with every movement, her thighs squeezing him tightly. One bra strap has slipped down her shoulder, and a nipple is out, peeking over the lacy edging. Matt reaches out to touch, passing his big thumb over it and smiling when it raises up into a little peak. Millie clenches, and the breath is knocked out of him. Vaguely, he hears Millie's comm ring. She ignores it. Matt squeeze his eyes shut. It rings again, then stops. A heartbeat later, Matt is coming, crying, “I love you,” so loudly, he would be embarrassed if Millie hadn't leaned forward and sealed his mouth with a kiss. 

Millie rolls off him with an indecent squelching noise. Normally, she rushes to get cleaned off, but today, she lingers beside him, their legs intertwined. Matt rests his head on her chest, above the damp, sweaty bra. The comm rings again. Millie sighs and dislodges Matt as she reaches for it. 

“Yes?” Her voice is half an octave deeper than normal. 

“Mitaka here. Sorry to disturb you, sir.” The man on the other end of the line sounds nervous. _Good_ , Matt thinks, curling a hand around Millie's hip. _He should be fucking petrified._ “There's been a rebel attack on the First Order outpost at Gallia Minor. Significant casualties. I thought you would want to be informed.” 

Millie sighs. “Give me ten minutes.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

She tosses the comm aside. “Duty calls.” 

“Doesn't it always?” Matt wants to feel bitter, but he's too sated and satisfied. 

“We'll have to do this again sometime,” Millie says, as she heads for her refresher. 

“Any time you want,” Matt replies. Millie laughs, but he's completely sincere.

***

The attack on Gallia Minor is the most significant the Resistance has pulled off in two years. It means headaches for Hux, not only from a morale standpoint, but administratively. And, of course, he's expected to make a speech at once, decrying the attack and reassuring the other outposts in the area that it will remain an isolated incident. He returns to his quarters before he steps in front of the holorecorder, to comb his hair and brush his teeth and make sure he looks the picture of flawless, severe authority.

Kylo Ren is gone, thankfully, and he's taken his costume with him. Hux's remains, the dress and the glasses on the couch and the wig and the undergarments in the bedroom. 

The day Kylo Ren met Millie could easily have been the worst of Hux's life. It wasn't a game Hux played regularly. He's not really a woman, and he doesn't desire to be one. It was just a bit of fun, a female character he got into when he needed to get away from everything else. She didn't even have a name until Kylo Ren wrenched Hux's front door open with the Force and discovered her standing in Hux's living room with a glass of brandy in her hand. 

Ren stared for a long, silent moment. Hux tried to think of something combative to say, to gain the upper hand, but he couldn't speak. For once in his life, Armitage Hux was lost for words.

Finally, Ren said, “I beg your pardon, ma'am. I'm looking for General Hux.” Was he being gallant, or was he really that stupid? Hux couldn't decide which was worse. “I'm Kylo Ren,” he went on. “Master of the Knights of Ren.” He waited, like he expected Hux to introduce himself in return. 

“I'm...” Hux licked his lips. “Millie,” he said, plucking from thin air the name of a beloved childhood pet. Why that, and not something else, he couldn't explain. 

“Millie.” Ren repeated the name thoughtfully. “If you're interested, Millie, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine.” 

“All right,” Millie said. There was no other answer. 

Ren got into his role much more deeply than Hux did. Being Millie in front of another person was awkward at first, but Matt the Radar Technician seemed overjoyed, relieved almost, to have someone with whom he could playact. While Hux and Ren were public adversaries, Millie and Matt were private friends, which changed very quickly into private lovers. As Hux and Ren have grown closer, Millie and Matt still appear, occasionally. The personas never cross, except when Kylo Ren came back from a mission and solemnly presented Hux with a dress and lacy underthings for Millie. 

“Matt will be jealous,” Ren said, in a tone so serious Hux wondered, not for the first time, if the line between fantasy and reality is as clearly defined for Ren as it is for him. “But I couldn't resist.” 

“Millie will assure him it's entirely innocent,” Hux replied. The undergarments were beautiful, and the dress, while not exactly to Hux's taste, suited Millie perfectly. 

Hux hangs it up, hidden between uniforms at the far end of his wardrobe, and secretes the strappy high heeled shoes, along with the wig and the glasses, in the back of his foot locker. He brings the bra and panties into the refresher, to hide until he has a chance to wash them himself. He doesn't even trust the laundry droids with them, although, in a way, they are the least damning of the evidence. That the General likes to wear lacy women's undergarments would elicit sniggers, if anyone found out; learning that the General has a female persona, complete with fictitious name, occupation and boyfriend, would elicit a call to the psych committee.

As Hux steps into the refresher, undergarments in hand, he notices that Ren showered before he left. That must have been very recently. The air is still thick with humidity, and on the steamed-up mirror, he's drawn a heart, surrounding Millie and Matt's first initials. 

It's a _folie a deux._ Hux should put a stop to it before the inevitable disaster occurs, but the fact is, he enjoys it. Getting into Millie's skin has always helped him to relax, even before he knew her name. It still does. And while Ren and Hux are less adversarial than they once were—they fuck, at any rate, and it's not always fuelled by rage—Matt is in complete thrall to Millie. Hux relishes having that upper hand. 

He shoves the underwear in the back of the cupboard, next to Millie's seldom used lipstick and eyeshadow, and wipes off the mirror. He doesn't really have the time, but he pauses and composes a message to Matt, on the secure channel. It seems courteous, given how abruptly their encounter ended. _Sorry I had to run. See you soon, M._ He adds two kisses and sends the message before he can think better of it. 

A beep sounds almost immediately, indicating a reply. Hux hesitates, just for a moment, then switches the comm off. He has work to do, and the message will still be there later, waiting for Millie after Hux is finished screaming at the galaxy.


End file.
